


all our simple stupidity

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alcohol, Also if you didn't know The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea and I are twins in real life, Cigarettes, Figurative Language, Koschei - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, POV The Master, Poetry, The Drums - Freeform, The Master is the nonbinary character in case you were wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we don't talk about it no one will, / Because we're the last people / You and me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all our simple stupidity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stupid Simplicities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039154) by [The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea). 



> This work is an answer poem to The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea's poem "The Stupid Simplicities," so you might want to read that first.  
> : )

If we don't talk about it no one will,  
Because we're the last people  
You and me,

We're the rain after it hits the ground  
I don't want your bittersweet frown,  
Makes no sense to me,

And there's no sound if it isn't from my head,  
I want your useless poetry-ink instead,  
Curling off your tongue poisoning you slowly,  
Evaporating into the air like your cigarettes

Pour another drink I say,  
You nod your head and mumble Okay  
But I don't want this for us,  
Stupid as it sounds,  
Simplicity has no place in us except for right this second  
The split second of silence in between all the leased noise

That rattles in my head a drumbeat instead  
Of heartbeats and breathing sounds and everything I could have heard.

I want to hear it again.

Lay your head on my chest,  
Pretend the drums are my heartbeats,  
Listen for me,  
Muffle the noise in your head and pretend everything's okay,  
Maybe it'll help,  
I don't know if it will  
Because you know I'm just a sad person,  
A cruel and sad person crying "Not again, not again, I want to hear it again."  
I can't hide it from you.  
You can hear it, too.

I'll hang my head and ask the bed,  
What's honesty in the face of this?  
Sitting up, shutting up, in the dark of night  
That you trawl behind you as owls do,  
I watch the black truth kick and scream behind your sneakers,  
Never getting past your smiling teeth.

You grin and you preen and you polish some more  
A shining placard on a demolished door  
You carve into it, you say leave me alone,  
And your Times New Roman says this could be anyone's home,  
Not for a prophet like you, not for a sinner like me,  
For none, for no one, but never you  
You're why we can't have nice things.  
You keep sleepwalking, gritting and grinding your teeth in your dreams

I hear you mumble Okay.  
Your hands break the day  
Through the muck of memories and slime of fear  
The smoke and mirrors of lifetime-odd years

So I listen to your drunken rumsing  
Slip between the cracks in the neverending death rattle  
I sit up and say Shut up,

Shut up sweetheart,  
We've got a little time  
We've stolen some stupid and simple time  
So you turn your head my way and mumble Okay,  
And I want to hear it, I want to hear it, I want to hear it again.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Stupid Simplicities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039154) by [The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea)




End file.
